Card-Jitsu
:Go here for a list of power cards, here for a list of the real cards, here for the exact order of all the belt colors, here for a tactics guide and here for the related game Card-Jitsu Fire. Card-Jitsu is a card game played in the Dojo (and in the Ninja Hideout). To get there, players need to go to the Dojo Courtyard and enter through doors (if you are a Ninja, go to the Dojo Courtyard, hover your mouse over the protruding stone wall on the left, and click the door that will automatically appear to enter the hideout). On their first visit, they must talk to the Sensei. He will explain what to do, as well as giving them a starter pack. According to the Belts Legend, belts are earned faster if players use competition mode instead of playing on a mat. The belts rank from white belt to black belt (excluding the rank of Ninja). Since May 28, 2009, players could see their deck at the Dojo and Dojo Courtyard. They need to click on the 3 cards that are at the down-right angle of the screen. Playing in Real Life As well as appearing as an online battle game, Card Jitsu also appears as a set of trading cards. These cards came with codes which, when unlocked they would earn 4 Card Jitsu cards (3 average, 1 special power). When first made, the series had 94 cards, but they released a special puffle set in the US, with around 30 different cards. The rules are practically the same, although you could now play quick mode, which ignores the special power card's effects. Playing Online Once players have the Starter Pack from the Sensei, go to a mat, or talk to the Sensei and select Competition Mode (as mentioned before, competition mode is recommended as you get new belts quicker doing it). If they use a mat, they will have to wait for another player to come and play with them, which might take a while. If no one comes to your mat, switch to a busier server, or a match can also be found in under 10 seconds by speaking to the Sensei via Competition Mode. The aim of the game is to beat opponents by collecting sets of winning Card-Jitsu cards. Only certain cards will beat others, via the form of Rock Paper Scissors. It has similarities to the card game Rummy in the sense that players are required to collect sets (known as "runs" in Rummy) to win. The game applies everyday elements and logic. Once players have an opponent, they will be taken to the arena, and will bow to each other. They then have 20 seconds to choose a card. If they fail to choose a card, one will automatically be selected after 20 seconds. Once both players have chosen a card, they are revealed. Then winner keeps the card to help make a set. Remember that: *Fire beats Snow *Snow beats Water *Water beats Fire However, in the event of similar types of cards being drawn, the card with the highest number wins. If the numbers also match, then no-one wins that round. Although there are lots of phenomena that can affect this, which explained in detail, later in the article. Winning There are two ways to win Card-Jitsu. Firstly, players can have the same type of card (such as Snow), but three in different colours, such as Red, Blue and Green. Alternatively, you can have one of each card, in different colors. You can also see how to win by mousing over the question mark "?" in a game. Actions When players win a round, your penguin might perform an action. They are as follows: *'Snow:' The player's penguin hits the opponent with a snowball. *'Water:' The player's penguin hits the opponent with a water balloon. *'Fire:' The player's penguin squirts hot sauce at the other penguin's feet. *'Power Cards:' What power cards do is decided by which power card it is. Cards :For a list of cards and its special effects see Card-Jitsu Cards. Earning Belts After playing a certain number of games, players are rewarded with a belt: *'White belt' - 5 total Battles needed. *'Yellow belt' - 13 total Battles needed. *'Orange belt' - 21 total Battles needed. *'Green belt' - 30 total Battles needed. *'Blue belt' - 40 total Battles needed. *'Red belt' - 52 total Battles needed. *'Purple belt' - 64 total Battles needed. *'Brown belt' - 76 total Battles needed. *'Black belt' - 88 total Battles needed. Becoming a Ninja To become a Ninja, players must beat Sensei after winning a Black belt. But beating Sensei is difficult as he has cards never seen in the deck that he gives players. There are Level 11 cards and rare Level 12 cards which are rarely seen. Sensei also seems to be rigged as when played against him as he always picks the card that wins. However after players lose to him a few times (usually 5 or 6) he stops playing unfairly and they will have a chance to beat him. In certain cases you are rewarded a belt regardless. Tips :See Main Article: Card Jitsu/Tactics Guide *Use Logic to try to beat your opponents. For example, if a player has one Fire-type and one Snow-type card, they would probably use a water-type card so you should use a snow type card. But if the penguin who is fighting with you is a high belt penguin, they know if they choose water and you choose snow you would win. So they choose Fire-type card to defeat your snow. This way it is better to choose a water-type card. *When fighting Sensei use Fire and Water back and forth to win easier. It won't always work but it will eventually. And if you do not have a water/fire card just use the same element you did last time, but don't use snow. *Most players of Card-Jitsu have developed "special techniques" to help them win almost every game. These tactics can vary from their starter card, to the last card, or which cards to playing a difficult situation. *Predicting your opponent's next move will help you greatly when playing Card-Jitsu. If they also predict your move, this is known as a "double-bluff", and can sometimes backfire onto you. *Typically you have a 1 and a half chance in winning a round. These chances increase under certain circumstances. *If you see the symbol at the top of the screen saying 9<->1, then always play a LOW numbered card. You now have a 2/3 chance in winning that round. *If you are a person with a high belt (brown black etc.)and the person you're playing is or almost is the same belt as you,and you for example have two snow but no fire or water.It would be safe to pick a high snow because the other person thinks you will try to trick them,so they think it would be safe to pick water. *Most players try to win by getting a snow, fire, and water. Try to win by getting a three-of-a-kind. *A common method is to use 2 cards of a certain element. For an example, if they have 2 fire cards, they expect you to use water. You will have to use fire yourself. If you're the one tricking, double-fool them by using water. Card-Jitsu Fire :See main article: Card-Jitsu Fire Card-Jitsu Fire is a spin-off of Card Jitsu, heavily revolving around the fire element. It's actually held in the Volcano. Only Ninjas that are Members can play the game. Card-Jitsu Fire is also multiplayer, with a maximum of 4 players at once. Trivia *When Card-Jitsu was opened to play, it was so popular that, sometimes it said "This room is currently full". Read more here. *In The Penguin Times Issue #160, if you clicked the letters N, I, and N in the word Lightning, the letter J in Dojo, and the letter A in Damaged (This spells Ninja), a stone tablet would appear saying: "fire, water, snow the triangle of power your journey's first step" This obviously refers to Card-Jitsu and simply was a clue about the upcoming game. *In November 2008, there was a glitch that you could not go in competition mode to compete. *'Card-Jitsu' is the only game (excluding the games from the Fall Fairs where you earn tickets) you can't get Coins from. *You can send your friends a Penguin Mail postcard challenging them to a match of Card Jitsu. *In Card Jitsu, there is a pink confetti-like object that pops out of a penguin's mouth when they are hit with a water balloon. No one knows what it is. It is most likely a piece of balloon or possibly a small fish. *During the 2009 April Fools party, after you played Card-Jitsu, you stood on the left top corner of the Dojo. *There is a Snow type card that has a group of penguins with a beta hat on it. *On May 28, features were added to the Ninja areas. These features show how many cards you have, what belt you are, etc. These features only apply on the Ninja Hideout, Dojo, Dojo Courtyard. *Since May 2009, the Ninja Progress replaced the Starter Pack. *After the May updates, when you get your white, blue or black belt, Sensei will send you a postcard. *Cards rank from 2 to 12; however, this might not be accurate since Club Penguin is making different cards. *Sensei has every card, including cards not given to players in their decks. *When you unlock trading card Codes, you unlock three normal cards and one power card. *Power Cards are less rare nowadays. *After you become a ninja, you can continue your journey with Card Jitsu Fire, but only if you're a member. Gallery Postcards File:Sensei32.png|A postcard from Sensei. Card Jitsu Cards File:Cwc.jpg|Example of a Fire Card. File:Cactus.jpg|Example of a Water Card. File:Arc.jpg|Example of a Snow Card. Screenshot Gallery Image:12_attack!.PNG|Sensei uses a rank 12 card to summon Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal. CardJitsuAnimadedSenseiCloudWave8.gif|A player attacked by the Sensei's ninja summoning card. Image:Meh_plunger_pwns_all.PNG|A player using a Mighty Plunger against Sensei. Image:Pufflestampede.PNG|Sensei using Puffles to stampede against the other player. Against sensei4.png|Rockhoper CP Band Jitsu.png|The Band Cadence Card.png|Cadence Card-Jitsu Octi Power Card.PNG|Giant Octopus White puffle card playing.gif|Sensei freezing Cloud Wave Bracers Card.png|Ninja Player Construction Jitsu.png|The Construstion card. See also *List of Card-Jitsu Cards *Belts *Card Jitsu/Tactics Guide *Card-Jitsu Fire *Ninja Hideout *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Sensei External links *Music of the game *Video on how to become a ninja Category:Ninjas Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Card-Jitsu